Suceso inesperado
by TochGrinder666
Summary: Fluttershy finalmente se decide a estar junta con Rainbow Dash, pero el destino no planea hacerlo fácil, sinembargo, conspirará a su favor y descubriran juntas, que el amor es más que solo belleza y momentos de placer.


_Bueno, este fic lo hice hace poco más de un año, ha ido de foro en foro siendo borrado, epro creo que esta vez quedará. Disculpen el formato, pero lo hice en el celular, espero sea de su agrado y espero reviews._

-Todo está listo- Dijo Fluttershy después de revisar todo tres veces, mientras con una expresión de satisfacción voló hasta el sofá dónde tenía en un bello marco dorado la foto de su amada, lo miró con ternura, lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho y volvió la vista a la escena, sobre la mesa se encontraba una botella de la cidra de manzana preferida de Dash, la de sweet apple acres, un par de bonitas copas de cristal, largas y de rasgos estilizados, también una ensalada de margaritas con berro y alfalfa dentro de un soberbio tazón de vidrio cortado al lado del cual se hallaban varias vinagreras con distintos aderezos. A los extremos de la pequeña mesa se encontraba la mejor vajilla que posee Shy, coronando la escena un candelabro de herrería con tres velas de vainilla incrustadas, solo esperando la hora de ser encendidas. Con una profunda pero discreta sonrisa Shy volvió la vista al cuadro dónde estaba Rainbow Dash con pose de victoria, despueś de ganar la competencia de vuelo en canterlot, besó tiernamente el cristal y lo colocó de nuevo sobre el sofá, entonces se quedó pensando

-Quiero que todo salga perfecto, es la primera vez que Dash y yo podríamos estar juntas de verdad, que me falta..?-Tocó su mentón-Claro!-Exclamó mientras subía al baño, con cuidado de no pisar los pétalos de rosa que conducían a la bañera, subió a una repisa apoyada por un banco, tomó con su hocico un frasco de sales de baño olor lavanda y lo colocó a lado de la bañera

-¡Yay! Nada puede salir mal ahora sí!-Exclamó la pegaso mientras descendía a el sofá de nuevo. Estaba fatigada por los preparativos, volteó a ver el reloj que marcaba las 5:53 P.M. Un poco extrañada dijo para sí misma

-Ya es tarde, mi Dashie debería haber llegado hace ya 20 minutos...- Volteó la vista hacia la ventana, a través de unas finas cortinas de seda por las cuáles se alcanzaba a ver el ocaso, se estiro y bostezo.

-Bueno, creo que una siesta no me hará daño- Dicho esto cerró sus grandes ojos y comenzó a soñar... En su sueño Dash llegaba a despertarla con un beso en la frente y con una delicada voz le susurraba

-Ya llegué cariño, despierta dormilona entonces ella se arrojaba a sus brazos mientras fundían sus lenguas en un tierno y largo beso, después de esto como no queriendo se sentaban a la mesa, donde como si lo hubiese practicado, Dash apilaba ambas copas de manera que al servir la cidra ambas se llenasen, brindaban por estar juntas y degustaban la ensalada que Shy con tanto esfuerzo hizo, después, habiendo acabado la cena subían entre jugueteos y caricias al baño donde llenaban la tina con agua caliente y las sales preparadas, Dash se metió primero esperando recibir a Flutter entre sus patas. Entonces Rainbow tomó el shampoo y lo comenzó a frotar suavemente en la crin de Shy, ella había perdido la noción de

que era un sueño, se sentía muy agusto y todo era tan vívido como para arruinarlo con explicaciones lógicas, Rainbow bajaba cada vez más sus cascos hasta llegar a la barriguita de Shy con la que después de jugar un rato mientras se besaban finalmente bajó hasta el pubis, entonces Shy se estremeció y dio un pequeño saltito pero sin perder contacto con la lengua de Rainbow, la cual comenzó a buscar su clítoris y habiendolo hallado le pidió a Shy que se volteara de frente a ella pero sin dejarla de tocar, Shy estaba que explotaba en una extraña combinación de sentimientos, se sentía feliz, feliz y amada como nunca, pero unas intensas ganas de llorar invadian su ser y sin querer soltó un par de lágrimas que Rainbow alcanzó ver, sonrió, la besó nuevamente y mientras bajaba hasta su pubis le dijo

-Aquí estoy por siempre para tí amor, y nunca te dejaré- Dicho esto Rainbow sumergió su cara en el agua y comenzó a separar los labios mayores de la vulva de Shy con su lengua llegando de nuevo hasta su clítoris el cual no soltó, Shy se retorcía, gemía, rogaba, enjugaba lágrimas hasta que a los pocos segundos explotó con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Dash subió tomando una gran bocanada de aire con cara de satisfaccion y una pícara sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como su amada se retorcía de placer, se acercó y una vez más la besó hasta que su orgasmo terminó, entre una combinación de llanto y risa Shy recobró el sí y miró a los ojos de Rainbow, la cual la miraba fijamente, Dash secó las lágrimas del rostro de Fluttershy preguntándole el porque de ellas, a lo que Shy solo atinó a decir

-Porque te amo demasiado- Entonces ella tomó el sampoo y repitiendo la operación dejó que Dash descansara en su torso, derramó una buena cantidad de líquido en la crin multicolor de Dash y comenzó a tallarla, suave y pausadamente, por la excesiva cantidad de shampoo se formaron muchas burbujas que Shy hacía volar con sus alas, Rainbow parecía una potrilla jugando y reventando las burbujas que se esparcían por doquier, habiendo enjuagado su cabellera Shy comenzó a masajear el lomo de la pegaso azul

-Te sientes tensa cariño, deja que mami lo arregle!- Y comenzó a darle un espléndido masaje reparador, la cara de Dash lo decía todo, Flutter al haber estudiado acupuntura sabía dónde presionar para hacer el masaje más interesante. Dash apretaba sus patas intentando hacer presión en su vagina, no podía creer todo lo que Shy podía provocar solo con sus patas en su lomo, mordía sus labios, gemía involuntariamente y buscaba desesperadamente la boca de Shy, decía

-Aún no quiero terminar! No quiero no quiero!

Shy le susurró al oído:

-No te preocupes, esto durará una eternidad

Y haciendo presión entre sus omoplatos Dash estalló en un sonoro grito que pudo ser escuchado hasta la calle

-Shhhyyyaaaahhhhhh!- Haciendo que de debajo del agua saliera disparado como con una jeringa un flujo intenso de fluidos vaginales mientras se arqueaba y desesperada buscaba la boca de Shy la cual le correspondió y abrazándola fuertemente ensordeció el constante grito de Dash con su lengua, Dash no podía dejar de eyacular, el orgasmo y el beso duró cerca de 10 minutos después de los cuales Dash terminó agotada y cayó rendida en el regaso de Shy hasta quedar dormida, entonces Shy la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó volando hasta su cama, donde delicadamente la secó con cuidado de no despertarla, el reloj sobre la cabecera marcaba las 10 PM y justo cuando estaba por darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches unos estrepitosos y repetidos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su sueño, Shy se dió cuenta que seguía en la sala y que ya había anochecido, volteó a ver el reloj de la sala el cual marcaba las 10 PM justamente. Algo confundida recobró el sentido y los golpes en la puerta se repitieron. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Shy es que Rainbow Dash llevaba rato afuera y antes de poder decir palabra la voz de Twilight emano

-Abre Fluttershy! Algo terrible ha pasado!

- Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta Twilight entró con el rostro congestionado en una expresión de preocupación pidiéndole a Fluttershy que se sentara. Al ver la hora, la reacción y la cara de Twilight, Fluttershy pensó lo peor.

-Algo le pasó a Rainbow verdad!?-Dijo con la voz resquebrajada

-Si pero como es que...

Entonces Twilight volteó a ver a su al rededor quedando atónita con los preparativos de Fluttershy, volteó a verla y estaba al punto del llanto.

-Dime! No aguanto más!

-Ay cariño!-Dijo la unicornio púrpura mientras la abrazaba-No te preocupes, ella está a salvo, en el hospital, pero sufrió un terrible accidente hace unas horas. Verás, estaba audicionando para entrar a los Wonderbolts, pero supongo que ya sabías. Y el acelerador sufrió un desperfecto haciendo que el brazo mecánico se desprendiera con Rainbow dentro, la cápsula contenedora quedó aplastada al chocar contra el piso con Rainbow, los rescatistas fueron rápidos y la sacaron consciente, dicen que ella solo pedía que la dejaran ir porque tenía una cena muy importante, yo pasaba cerca del hospital cuando la vi ingresar y decidí que no podía estar sola, cuándo llegó al hospital llegó inconsciente por el shock, recobró la consciencia hace

apenas media hora gritando tu nombre, logré calmarla y me pidió que vinieras conmigo al hospital. Shy, ella está muy lastimada de sus alas, pero está bien y te necesita.

Dicho esto le dió las gracias a Twilight y se fué volando lo más rápido que pudo al hospital.

La mente de la pegaso le jugaba bromas, ella ya sabía de boca de Twilight que Rainbow se encontraba a salvo pero no podía dejar de pensar que probablemente una crisis espontánea podía ocurrir y la perdería para siempre... No soportaba la idea, mientras volaba su vista se nublaba cada vez más por las lágrimas, trataba de tranquilizarse pensando de nuevo en las palabras de Twilight pero, como ya sabemos estar calmada y con los cascos bien firmes en la tierra no es su especialidad en estos casos.

Finalmente después de 20 minutos de vuelo erratico y frenetico llegó al hospital, donde antes de entrar respiró profundamente y dijo para sí misma "Vamos Fluttershy! Cálmate! Tienes que ser fuerte, por Rainbow!" Así finalmente se armó de valor para entrar al hospital, hasta cierto punto se sentía tranquila porque ya sabía lo que aguardaba, pero tenía la incertidumbre de el diagnóstico completo y el estado actual de su yegua.

Miró a la enfermera Redheart sin decir palabra, la susodicha se percató e inmediatamente se dirigió a ella con una expresión seria pero calmada.

-Que tal Fluttershy, sígueme, antes de ver a Rainbow debo hacerte unas preguntas y explicarte la situación.

Así ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala de rayos x, Flutter solamente miraba al vacío, caminando atrás de la enfermera, maquinando ideas fatalistas, a la pegaso comenzó a parecerle incómodo el silencio, así que habló

-E-es grave?- apenas y susurró la pegaso

-Si lo es pero ella estará bien en un tiempo si se le cuida adecuadamente, por eso debo hablar contigo- Dijo la enfermera sonando un poco severa y poniéndose seria, Flutter solo atinó a morder su labio inferior mientras entraban a la sala, la enfermera encendió el proyector y colocó un par de placas.

-Verás, la cápsula al ser aplastada contra el suelo por su propio peso aplastó las alas contra su lomo, haciendo que su radio, cúbito y húmero quedaran hechos pedazos-dijo mientras señalaba el área-también sus falanges y en general, los principales huesos alares, fué un milagro que nada le ocurriera a su columna vertebral... Tendremos que operarla, pero su medicina es muy escasa y cara, solo se la podremos proporcionar una vez, es un análgésico muy poderoso.

-P-p-obresilla-Dijo con la voz cortada y una vez más a punto del llanto-

-Tranquila-Interrumpió la enfermera- ahora toma asiento, debo preguntarte algunas cosas pero necesito que me respondas con la verdad.

-Claro...

Así, ambas tomaron asiento y comenzaron las preguntas

-Tu y ella son algo más que amigas?

-Uhmm

-Vamos, no tengas pena

-Si... E-ella es m-mi-Suspiró profundamente-novia

-Viven juntas?

-No... Todavía no...

-Habría inconveniente en que ella se quedara en tu casa para que puedas cuidar de ella?

-Claro que no!-Exclamó mientras su rostro se iluminaba- Pe-pero... Y su medicina?

-He ahí el problema, lo único que puede igualar el efecto de la medicina que le proporcionaremos son extremas descargas de endorfina

-No entiendo... Yo como puedo ayudar?

-Las endorfinas son las hormonas que causan placer, las liberamos al abrazarnos, al besarnos, al recibir algún reconocimiento... En general, cualquier estímulo positivo y placentero las genera. ¿Entiendes?

Shy todavía tardó un rato en captar la idea, se quedó mirando a los ojos de la enfermera llena de preguntas, hasta que recordó su sueño entonces exclamó

-Claro!.. Pero... Esque... Jamás... Uhmmm... Nosotras... Hoy iba a ser nuestra primera vez-Suspiró- Mi Rainbow parece tan madura, pero aún es tan inocente...

-Entiendo, será un buen momento para iniciar, será una muestra de amor puro si ayudas incluso a que ella mejore. Si yo fuera Rainbow Dash me sentiría afortunada de tener alguien que me ame tanto.

-Y cada cuánto debe ser?

-Con una vez al día por un mes o hasta que sus heridas sanen debería ser suficiente, también necesito que llenes este consentimiento para que podamos operarla

Así pues, llenó el consentimiento y la enfermera la condujo a su cuarto, parecía saber que iba a pasar, así que se dispuso a ir a su cuarto de descanso y le llamó al doctor para decirle que la cirugía se aplazaría. Dash estaba dormida, entonces Fluttershy se sentó a su lado y la despertó con un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su crin, conforme la pegaso azul abría sus ojos Shy le habló suavemente

-Aquí estoy ángel mío, cuidaré de ti

-Rainbow Dash apenas recobraba el sentido, cuándo se percató que Shy estaba a su lado se enderezó y la besó con fuerza y desesperación mientras intentaba contener su llanto hasta que no pudo más

-F-F-F-luttershy te-e-enía m-mucho miedo d-d-de que no vinieras, dicen que me van a operar.

Diciendo esto último la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y la tranquilizó

-Tranquila Dashie, la enfermera Redheart ya me explicó todo, y dice que todo estará bien siempre y cuando yo cuide de ti-Volteó a ver las alas de Dash las cuales estaban completamente vendadas

Aclarando su garganta y secando las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos rosas dijo

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, mi pequeña, ahora debes tranquilizarte, la enfermera dijo que en 20 minutos entrarás a quirófano, verás que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.-Dicho esto, Shy selló su promesa con un tierno beso, intentando no llorar y aparentando ser más fuerte de lo que es, acarició su cara y se recostó de manera que ella quedara recargada en su pecho, entonces comenzó un interesante intercambio de miradas entre ambas pegasos hasta que Fluttershy dijo

-Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que sobra!-Mientras comenzó a acariciar el bajo vientre de Rainbow Dash, a lo cual respondió con una mirada un tanto nerviosa como inquiriendo un "¿Qué estás haciendo?" a lo que Shy solo respondió con una sonrisa y diciendo-La enfermera dijo que esto te ayudaría

-Estas segura?

-Completamente, ahora- Dijo mientras se acostaba por completo- siéntate sobre mi pecho.

Rainbow un poco dudosa por la actitud tan decidida de Shy hizo lo que dijo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas quedando al descubierto su vulva, Fluttershy, con cuidado de no lastimar sus alas la tomó de la cintura haciendo que se acercarse más para así poder comenzar a lamer su ombliguito, Rainbow se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Fluttershy introducirse, era algo completamente nuevo para ella pero inexplicablemente placentero, también comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación como de cosquilleo en su monte de venus mientras la Pegaso de crin rosa seguía besando y jugueteando con su ombligo, entonces sin querer ella comenzó a soltar fluidos vaginales, producto de la excitación sobre el pelaje de Shy, ella lo notó de inmediato así que tocó con su casco el clítoris de Dash dándose cuenta que estaba teniendo una erección majestuosa, Fluttershy volteó a ver la cara de su amada como preguntando "¿Puedo?" a lo cual RD le respondió con un beso y una sonrisa, en un solo movimiento posó su boca justo debajo de la vagina de Rainbow la cual solo atinó a gemir involuntariamente, sus rodillas se blandieron y casi cae sobre la cara de Shy pero logró mantenerse hincada mientras ella exploraba todos y cada uno de los sabores de la vulva de su amada, hacia los extremos era más ácido que al centro y el líquido que emanaba fresco de las paredes vaginales tenía una consistencia más líquida que el que yacía en los labios menores y superiores pero el clítoris de Dash fue su perdición, se dió gusto succionandolo, mordiendo ligeramente, lamiendo y estimulando con su nariz mientras lamía otras partes, se podría decir que literalmente, "ordeñó gritos y gemidos de Rainbow" Trataba de penetrarla lo más profundo que podía con su lengua, hasta que sintió su himen y decidió que por respeto a su amada era mejor que se detuviera ahí, pero siguió lamiendo su vulva, Rainbow comenzó a estremecerse y gritaba, exactamente igual que en su sueño

-Todavía no quiero terminar! No quiero! No quiero!

a lo que Fluttershy respondió

-No te preocupes, esto durará una eternidad

Al momento Shy oprimió en medio de los omóplatos de RD haciendo que un flujo impresionante de fluidos vaginales cayera sobre todo su rostro y también, la pegaso azul que ya no pudo más mantenerse hincada, al tiempo que esto ocurría gritó

-Sshhyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Mientras que bajaba su pubis aún chorreante al parejo del de Fluttershy y dejaba reposar su peso sobre el hermoso cuerpo de su amada, ambas se fundieron en un largo beso que poco a poco se fue apagando sin que alguna de las dos diera cuenta mientras caían en un profundo sueño, ambas estaban exhaustas, Rainbow Dash solo pudo musitar un:

-Te amo Fluttershy- mientras caía dormida en su regazo

-Duerme bien ángel mío- Dijo ella mientras tapaba a ambas con la delicada sábana de quirófano, ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche, cuando ambas cayeron irremediablemente dormidas...


End file.
